versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Fist
Daniel Thomas Rand-Kai '''code-named '''The Immortal Iron Fist. He is a practitioner of martial arts and the wielder of a mystical force known as the Iron Fist, which allows him to summon and focus his chi. The character was created in 1970's at height of the popularity of martial arts films and starred in his own solo series before sharing the title Power Man and Iron Fist for several years with Luke Cage, partnering with Cage to form the superhero team Heroes for Hire. The character has starred in numerous solo titles since, including The Immortal Iron Fist, which expanded on his origin story and the history of the Iron Fist. Biography Danny Rand was born in New York City. His father, Wendell Rand, as a young boy happened visited the mystical city of K'un-L'un. During his time in K'un L'un, Wendell saved the life of the city's ruler, Lord Tuan, and was adopted as Tuan's son. However, Wendell eventually left K'un L'un and became a wealthy entrepreneur in the United States. He married socialite Heather Duncan and had a child: Daniel. Wendell later organizes an expedition to again seek out K'un-L'un, taking his wife Heather, his business partner Harold Meachum and nine-year-old Danny. During the journey up the mountain, Danny slips off the path, his tie-rope taking his mother and father with him. Meachum, who also loves Heather, forces Wendell to plunge to his death but offers to rescue Heather and Danny. She rejects his help. Heather and Danny come across a makeshift bridge that appears out of nowhere and are attacked by a pack of wolves. Heather throws herself on the wolves to save Danny and is killed even as archers from K'un L'un attempt to save her. The archers take the grieving Danny to see Yü-Ti, the hooded ruler of K'un L'un. When Danny expresses his desire for vengeance, Yü-Ti apprentices him to Lei Kung the Thunderer, who teaches him martial arts. Danny proves to be the most gifted of Lei Kung's students. He toughens his fists by plunging them into buckets of sand, gravel, and rock. At 19, Danny is given the chance to attain the power of the Iron Fist by fighting and defeating the dragon Shou-Lao the Undying, who guards the molten heart that had been torn from its body. Guessing that the heart provides life energy to Shou-Lao through the dragon-shaped scar on its chest, Danny covers the scar with his own body and hangs on until Shou-Lao collapses and dies, in the process burning a dragon brand into his own chest. Having killed Shou-Lao, he enters its cave and plunges his fists into a brazier containing the creature's molten heart, emerging with the power of the Iron Fist. It is later revealed that Danny is part of a long lineage of Iron Fists. When K'un L'un reappears on Earth after 10 years, Danny leaves to find his father's killer. Returning to New York, Danny Rand, dressed in the ceremonial garb of the Iron Fist, seeks out Harold Meachum, now head of Meachum Industries. After overcoming a number of attempts on his life, he confronts Meachum in his office, only to find the man legless—an amputation carried out when, after abandoning Danny and his mother, he was caught in heavy snow and his legs became frostbitten. Meachum accepts his fate and tells Iron Fist to kill him. Overcome with pity, Iron Fist walks away. At that moment Meachum is murdered by a mysterious ninja, and his daughter Joy blames Iron Fist for the death. Eventually, Iron Fist clears his name and begins a career as a superhero, aided by his friends Colleen Wing and Misty Knight followed by partnering with his later on best friend, Luke Cage and founded the Heroes for Hire. Notable adversaries in his early career include Sabretooth, the mysterious Master Khan (whom the ninja that killed Meachum once served), and the Steel Serpent, the exiled son of Lei Kung, who coveted the Iron Fist power. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Scaling to Captain America and other Marvel Street Levelers), Large Planet Level with the Iron Fist (His punch has been compared to that of a Hydrogen Bomb, he can physically stagger Hulk and Nul the World Breaker as well as one-shotted the likes of Colossus, Skaar, Ragnarok) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ ', with '''Speed of Light '''reactions (Can dodge bullets in a microsecond. Comparable to, if not superior to both Spider-Man and Daredevil) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Should be Equal to his Attack Potency) Hax: Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Precognition and Healing; Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, and Illusions, Intelligence: 'Above Average. A master of hand-to-hand combat and has mastered many martial arts, tactically competent. 'Stamina: '''Superhuman (Meditated for 3 days straight without a single break) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers '''Chi Augmentation: Through concentration, Rand can harness his mystical chi to augment his physical and mental capabilities to increased levels. He initially could augment his physical prowess to the non-superhuman level of the finest possible human specimen. After further study with the Book of the Iron Fist, he has since reached truly superhuman levels of physical activity. * Iron Fist Punch: By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Rand can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injuries to himself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans such as the Colossus unconscious. As well as, punch through Ch'i Lin, who was barely affected by punches to the head from Luke Cage. His fist is strong enough to destroy the entire Helicarrier, and he also destroyed a nuclear train with one punch. * Nervous System Control: Rand has complete control over his nervous system enabling him to deaden himself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which he bleeds. He also is able to pass lie detector tests. * Hypnotism: After obtaining The Book of the Iron Fist from Orson Randall, Rand has learned how to create various illusions and make his foes see what he wants them to see. * Mind Fusion: He can use his power to temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories. * Energy Absorption: At times, Rand has absorbed energy directed at himself and channeled it to augment his own power. * Energy Generation: Iron Fist can project his Chi into a ranged attack, sort of like an energy blast. Rand can also transfer his Chi into other objects to accelerate them or give them more power. * Energy Detection: Capable of detecting energy signatures. * Dimensional Travel: Under certain circumstances, his chi can be focused to create nexus points between dimensions. * Heightened Awareness: Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action; such as (Iron Fist Killer) and possesses enhanced intuition. * Enhanced Senses: Rand has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. He can focus his hearing so intensely that he can hear sweat rolling down someone's face. * Empathy: Rand has the ability to sense and read the emotions/feelings/intentions of people and animals, can broadcast his own feelings in order to influence other people and/or animals emotions psionically. * Enhanced Speed: He can increase his speed allowing him to dodge or catch bullets. Without the use of chi, he can run up to 35 mph. * Enhanced Reflexes: Rand's reflexes are enhanced to greater levels than normal humans. He can react fast enough to catch bullets. * Enhanced Durability: Rand can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage. * Enhanced Healing: If he sustains injury or illness, Rand can focus his chi for the purposes of healing his injuries. On the brink of death after a battle with Radion the Atomic Man, Daniel received a vision of Yu-Ti revealing that "the Iron Fist is not a weapon but a force of will which could perform miracles including healing," saving his life. By focusing enough he can even purge his own body of poison, however, Rand experienced great pain in the process. Recently he has proven capable of healing himself almost unconsciously and does not feel drained in doing so. Rand can also channel this energy into other people. * Superhuman Longevity: Possibility of a slowed aging process much like his predecessor Orson Randall. * Environmental Adaptation: Through focus and meditation, Danny can sustain himself for extended periods of time in extreme temperature environments. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can lift at least lift at the very least 350 lbs * While fighting Davos, the resulting brawl causes an entire floor to explode * As part of becoming the Iron Fist, he had to kill the dragon Shou-Lao the Undying (he did this by constricting him to cut off his flow of Chi) * Threw a palm strike strong enough to snap a man's neck * Simultaneously punches a man and breaks a steel chain restraining him * Caught a powerful sword thrust from a very powerful ninja * Defeated out Sabretooth * Breaks through Spider-Man's webbing * Able to hurt Spider-Man in his Iron Spider suit * Defeated several people with spider powers in Spider Island * Broke through elevator doors * Downed a Helicarrier with a single punch * In a simulation killed "Spider-Man" with a single hit * Breaks through a monster's armor that was unaffected by bullets * Smashes through granite * Hits hard enough to kill a gigantic dragon * Killed Zhu-Kong, the Fire God in a single hit (said god was completely fine after being kicked through several buildings) * Hitting Hulk causes the green guy to scream in pain * Knocked out Bess who could fight Thor without Mjolnir and She-Hulk (though he knocked himself out in the process) * Stops an incoming Subway train * Launches Luke Cage through a building and causes the hero to collapse * Evenly matched and has decimated the Wrecking Crew Speed/Reactions * As part of his training to become the Iron Fist, he snatches a crown from a snake's head in a blink of an eye * Caught an arrow in mid-air * Caught and throws back a knife thrown by a highly trained K'un-Lun warrior * A casual bullet-timer * Moves faster than the eye could track * Recovered from a fall on instinct * Takes out gang members in half a dozen heartbeats (moved so fast the witnesses aren't sure what happened) * Supposedly has faster than lightning reflexes * Avoided hidden blades traps * Strikes are so fast his attacker doesn't even see his attack * Reacted to and deflects hidden blades from two assassins * Caught every flechette fired by Stiletto * Dodged gunfire with ease and takes out several men in three seconds * Moves and takes out an opponent as a bullet leaves the gun * Dodges electricity fired by the Eel from very close range * Leaped from car to car so precisely and quickly * Caught a bullet from behind him * From several feet away, catches a bullet that a woman fired right next to her head * Took out 88 Shield agents in under 7 minutes''' ' * Disappeared as someone detects him * Quickly dispatches 3 armed K'un-Lun warriors Durability/Endurance * As part of his training to become the Iron Fist, he takes a beating from a large and strong android * Is fine after getting hit through multiple floors * Grabbed a ledge without injury after getting thrown through a window * Took a headbutt from Spider-Man * Took a hit from a triple iron that supposedly hits with the force of howitzer shell * Jumped out of the plane, falling several feet and landing with no injury * Jumped down an elevator shaft twelve stories underneath a seventy-two-floor skyscraper, and lands without injury * Takes an attack from Sunspot * Remains conscious after an attack from the Prince of Orphans sends him flying from K'un-lun to Earth * Tanked attacks from Radion * Tanked the explosion of a train filled with enough explosions to "Make Hiroshima look like a sparkler" (Said train was supposed to be enough to nuke K'un-Lun) Skill/Intelligence * Officially ranked as the 2nd best martial arts fighter on Marvel's official site * Disciplined in various forms of martial arts * As part of his Iron Fist training, he takes out 4 highly trained K'un-Lun martial artists * Mastered all techniques taught to him by Lei Kung, who has trained every Iron Fist and every warrior in K'un-lun * Even when depowered after having his Chi stolen, he still easily beats a group of Hand Ninjas * Master of pressure point fight via nerve strikes, pinches, and kill moves * Mastered the hypnotic fist technique * At the of age sixteen, Rand (earned the Crown of Fu-Hsi, king of the viper, vanquished four foes in the ritualistic Challenge of the Man, defeated Shu-Hu, a mechanical being whose name means lightning by conditioning his hands by thrusting them into tubs of hot sand, then gravel, and finally rock) * Killed Shou-Lao the Undying and gained the Iron Fist * Found the ninja that murdered Harold Meachum and cleared his name * Defeated the sorcerer, Dhasha Khan * Managed to defeated Master Kahn and Angar the Screamer * Defeated Robert Hao after he framed him * Became a millionaire * Cured himself of his cancer with chi meditations * With Luke Cage formed the Heroes for Hire * Stopped Junzo's plan to basically merge two cities with Wolverine and Earth's mightiest heroes * Was temporarily Daredevil * Joined Captain America's side during the Civil War * Fought Elloe and Hiroim of Hulk's Warbound * Took the final stand against the Skrulls during Secret Invasion * Temporarily held his own against Norman Osborn's Thunderbolts * Nearly killed all the New Avengers except Luke Cage, because he couldn't bring himself to attack him * Joined the defense of other celestial cities and successfully defeated the invading Hydra forces * Defeated Zhou Cheng (Zhou Cheng was trained and often skilled enough to kill other previous Iron Fists) * Defeated and overpowered the other Immortal Weapons (Which consisted of John Aman, Fat Cobra, Bride of Nine Spiders, Li Hua, and Sihing) * Participated in every major battle against the Phoenix Five * Defeated Warhawk while tranquilized (Who is physically superior to him) * Bests Shin Kuei in hand to hand combat, who is able to fight Shang-Chi * Beats a powerful, armed ninja with thousands of years of experience * Killed a monster that increases in size every time it's hit * Beaten the Steel Serpent in combat while depowered and reclaimed Shou-Lao * Snuck into an airport with no one detecting him * Disappeared into smoke in the blink of an eye * Snuck into the Avengers' mansion without setting off any alarms * Snuck past multiple enemies into their base * Assisted Doctor Strange and the newly formed Midnight Sons in stopping Mephisto's demonic invasion of Earth Powerscaling Trained to be the Living Weapon and Champion of K'un L'un in all forms of martial arts fighting styles and weaponry coupled with the power of the Iron Fist granted to him by Shou-Lao the Undying. Iron Fist ranks as amongst one of the kings of the Marvel Street Levelers. Without his Chi, he is easily comparable in physicality and skills to one of the other top dogs of the Marvel Street Levelers such as Black Panther, Captain America, Daredevil, Punisher, and Wolverine. There is also an argument to made that Iron Fist without his Chi is also around Spider-Man and Luke Cage's level of physicality considered he has been able to physically stagger them a couple times and others around their level. With the Iron Fist, his physicality is boosted immensely as he has been able to physically harm the likes of Hulk and Nul the World Breaker as well as one-shot Planet Level the list includes Colossus, Skaar (Hulk's son), and Ragnarok (Thor's clone). With it he has been able to vaporize godlike entities like Zhu-Kong the Fire God (which caused a supernova), a Buddist Satanist, an enormous Soul-Eating Demon, and a Firebird who is said to rival the Phoenix force in power. In the hax department, his notable hax is Energy Absorption which can absorb all forms of energy including energy that is ki and magic. His other obscure, but notable haxes are also Mind Fusion, Empathy, and Illusion Creation. With Mind Fusion, he can temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories, allowing him to learn of his opponent's powers and abilities followed by that, his mastery of Empathy allows him sense and read the emotions/feelings/intentions of people thus he can predict what the opponent's next move may be, and finally having studied Orson Randall and mastered the Hypnotic Fist technique, he can create various illusions and make his foes see what he wants them to see, making it perfect tool to distract his opponents to leave themselves wide open for a fatal attack. Weaknesses * Is not bulletproof without charging his chi * Is still human and can die from things like disease, poison, sufficient injury, etc. if he doesn't use chi to heal himself * Speaking of healing, while he can use it to heal himself, using the power too much at once, such as bringing someone back from near-death will leave him near death Source * Daniel Rand (Earth-616) | Marvel Database * Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) | Vs Battle Wiki * Iron Fist Challenges DEATH BATTLE! | Deviantart (Iron Fist Bio by Trident 346) * Respect Daniel Rand, The Immortal Iron Fist (Marvel 616) | Reddit Respect Thread Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Marvel Comics Category:Precognition Users Category:Disney Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Hypnosis Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Speed of Light